


多羅

by orphan_account



Category: Bjyx
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 繁体倒落成四维，流逝时空，我姐这尊菩萨既简单也复杂。线性映射变换组成生活全集，正交分解出一对命运基本向量，推动礼义仁耻轮回金刚度化。我从小哪里敢看什么动物故事？我姐早借我四寸见方生命飞渡我悬崖。





	1. 摆

绝了，没谁跟我姐似的，锅铲当啷一响，判锤似的把自己一辈子敲定。我妈听她话说了还没一半便暴跳如雷，随手抄起擀面杖，包饺子似的要把我姐嘴给包上。锅里刚下的煎饺单面受热，不多时便破裂开花。我妈早学会如何体面遮掩一切瑕疵缺憾，抄起半瓶茄汁血淋淋往上一倒，宁静祥和的儿童午餐就端到桌上。这能吃吗？我死死盯着那瓷白碗里堆起一座小山包，血腥味儿鲜红得像我今天面前这摊分不清头尾的骨肉。一泊！你等等，有人跟我姐似的叫我。我回头看见教授把一身白色肠衣裹裹好，看我一眼，给我脑神经也扎上。我把PM40放在桌上了。等下记得看一下你手边那块脑组织里面有没有我要的左眼球。

今天是我第一次助理实操，面前一捧玻璃渣，说不瘆得慌那肯定是假话。我医学院，大四，预科，两个字带点梦想颜色。现在微信流行那种灵魂颜色组成测试，三种，巴巴儿地盼着完整描绘一个人格。这种测试都是骗小孩的，我姐给我分享过一次，跟我记忆里第一次出现的她差距可大。

她那会儿还暴烈得像龙又像马。我一岁半，半潮不软像块坏了的糖，粘在我姐第二天要交的数学试卷上。我妈像条鱼，腰身到记性都像，从不记得给我穿尿不湿，很快我兜不住的热流顺着腿间往那试卷上淅沥。我姐发现的时候试卷已然无法拯救，她尖叫声让那张可怜的糖纸连滚带爬往我脚底板扒拉，粘掉一个三角儿，白白的像是要投降。我妈在外边儿搓着麻将。我躲进那桌底，我姐冲过来一下将大人掀翻。快乐的四方桌儿上可一点儿容不下一个二年级小学生被学校老师罚站逼着抄卷子还留堂到六点半的委屈，于是我姐很快被我妈制服，提溜进书房。不过后来具体发生什么我不记得了，书房里好像有我爸和我家保姆阿姨。非常六加一，远超我记忆容量。

我的人生就是这样的混乱开场。我妈不像我妈，我爸不像我爸，我姐不像我姐——后来，她像妈又像爸。过年回家，我们还得花好月圆地人模狗样。巧了，不是一家人不进一家门，我爷奶也不像我爷奶。除夕夜，别家团团圆圆看春晚，我家一窝堂弟堂哥，和和气气看我妈钉在耻辱柱上。我们三母女，夹着我顶讨厌的大姑，面前狗食似的三海碗，挤一张小小的八仙桌，板凳马扎，四面毫无遮拦，只能看我爷奶夹枪带棒地往我妈身上招呼。我妈读过两年大学，骂我俩的一律蓄着涵养不吱声儿，但凡听得话头一转骂她和她娘家，当年姣姣红卫兵登时把那瓷碗儿一摔，绿镯子往腰里一掐，红袖章在胳膊上隐隐发亮，像根牙签儿，狠狠往我爷奶龋齿里扎。学口腔疾病的时候我还能想起来，许多年以前陈年菜丝就爬满细菌，感染牙周炎溃口生脓，肿起老大一个包，从我坠地的那一刻起，黄绿色地蓄满我家。

我姐就在这化脓的仇恨里生长。不是他，她一点错没有。但我有错，从小就错得离谱。照谱我单字泊。西海龙王三太子要渡化，上下抖动保险杠再一杠横插把我姐薄薄撑开成我妈。我家住那种密密麻麻沙丁鱼罐头，四方天里挤一肚脐眼儿大小游乐场。我姐背上驮一个我，是个吸血的瘤，根本不是什么狗屁的褡裢或者袈裟。她站游乐场边格格不入，眼睛跟着那些野孩子一起荡秋千，盼着那白色裙摆翻飞要升仙。她能愣那儿一上午像是入定，直到砧板上的鱼肚被我哭声一字剖开。阿弥陀佛，说起鱼，小孩谁没养过点宠物？轮到她生日，束之高阁的红红绕绿绿登时冲碎缸子归海。只不过新鲜空气从没跟自由划等号，我这革命部队没料到那木板缝儿开的河道愣是能把人侧线里藏的粘液也给抽干。她好歹先行逃脱，省了目睹惨状这一劫；只是顺着本能她一定要沿溯上游。遇上我这死赖憨熊，她再多养分也只够我一口闷掉。

是了，我九岁以前，我妈要逃要快活，便只留我姐被我残忍折磨。


	2. 燕尔

我姐，忒美，从小到大周围人写作对象。我时常幻想下午她能来接我放学，情景我早已预设好：绿色单车，我靠在她脊椎骨上听蝉吱嘎吱嘎响。然而轮到第二天期末考试，命题作文，《我的母亲》。方格子把我齐整切成麻将大小四方块，一推一碰哐当点炮。还能咋地，只能低头斜着眼睛瞟我同桌试卷——读书人的事情，偷的没有，抄的不算。然而我同桌自小根正苗红还是语文课代表，字里行间只看出来她那手臂三道杠，酸不拉几，像条初潮内裤，熏得我嗡嗡作响。

说起初潮内裤，我的维纳斯从没找到她的那一条。从来没人教她如何应对突如其来的下体出血，逃避变成了最佳选项。只是我属狗，两条尖利棕色血迹，成年累月扩出我的原罪洞口。人类大抵矛盾可笑，憎恨他人精心高潮，自个儿偏爱虚假作秀，美名其曰长大成熟。按这道理，我对我姐的确够成熟：姐。我叫她从来一个字，克己复礼，相敬如妈。妈叫你过去。凶神恶煞，我妈挥着我秘密传递的手机屏幕，像是要在我姐脸上凿一四方口水皿接她雨露。你成熟点儿行不？

我姐脸是块南极冰面，和我妈手里那图片可截然不同。我妈说得不对，论成熟，我姐全面碾压我。这破烂现实全得怪我屁点大的时候只会拿哭声紧箍她怀抱。她现在可要跑要逃，在男人堆里寻找完美归宿。我多少次在镜子前学她浪荡，遐想雪原日落和喷泉神像，不顾后果意乱情迷喊她全名，手指弹动蝉鸣尖叫，飙升气温撞击盛夏高潮。然而她怎么看我？我偷看她日记，特此摘抄：“只见一块硬挺挺画板，嵌两粒可怜黑色芝麻。”好家伙，任君采撷之间睥睨我；不怪她，夏季枝头沉甸甸的蜜桃，一碰鲜嫩甜美到汁爆。我不止一次在房间里忽然听见她在汗水里劳动光荣发出快活尖叫。操，尖酸恨意插入身体，心头伤口发炎脓肿，一朝爆裂细菌扩散血液，病变感染到我神经末梢。症状时好时坏，一旦发作，我穷尽一切可能性偷窥神迹寻找解药：我视线穿过一切门缝锁孔窗隙能够洞窥之处一寸一寸贪婪舔吻她躯体柔软鲜活，我仰头饮下她高潮红晕似酒醉我。在她之前我从没见过谁从头到脚都完美，可她连脚趾尖汗水都鲜嫩晶莹葱翠如初夏晨露。

爱意像胎盘。耐心哺育经血，计谋在午后瓜熟蒂落。那天我姐从云端降落，炫耀一般从我门前经过去洗澡。我一丝不挂，拜我姐言传身教，我走进她精液腥膻弥漫房间，举一反三我姐神情，看那男人爬过来在我脚下匍匐。他进入我时，在他肩头狠狠一咬。他们关系登时像那伤口，鲜血迸裂损毁樱桃，再无复原可望。我姐很快又有了新男友，但男人都是下体动物。那天下午，洗手间水声掩护我姐回房猫一般脚步。人类最会以牙还牙，腾云驾雾里我见她黑黢黢镜头。胶卷宝贵，婚礼摄影不能错过片刻精彩。我便学她高潮以后的慵懒神情，一脚踢开那射精完的肉体，听他睾丸碎裂般惨叫。我全身赤裸，背后夕阳滚地铺毡毯，半帘精液润滑斑驳交错白床单作头纱披我，颅内高潮余韵奏鸣里，我跟我姐镜头玻璃片亲密接触，接吻她目光与赤裸眼球。

视频帧数记录我每一秒唇舌气流涌动。我庄严宣誓：I do。


	3. Chapter 3

姐姐，像解剖台上那团鲜红肉体，你在我心里的第一印象，就是暴烈的。姐姐，从小你就不喜欢我。我对你只有害怕。我尿湿你的试卷，我真的不是故意的。我控制不了。你打我，颤抖，像风中的树叶——我不恨你吗？你打我的时候我是恨你的，但是你也很可怜。我真的不是故意要尿湿那张卷子。你跟妈妈吵架，质问她为什么要生我——我来到这个世界上本没有任何的选择。你和我都是他们繁衍后代的附属品。

姐姐，你不是暴君。你是我爱的教育来源。你不会跳探戈，偶尔醉的时候转一个圈，浑身光烨烨，长发如流瀑。我看见你自慰。我看见你和你的男朋友做爱。我看见你在他们的床上尿得发抖——你周旋在那么多男人之间，我怎么不嫉妒？你从来不避讳我；仿佛也是一种炫耀。然而你没有预料到，十四岁，我从床上走下来跟你接吻。

姐姐，我爱你。我爱你爱到病态。我爱你爱到想体验你，我爱你爱到想成为你。然而你足够优秀，用不了多久就远走高飞。我永远不及你，每天在饭桌上都要听我妈一遍一遍将你和我比较。她是希望用我来锁住爸爸的心呢。这种感觉对我来说，跟死了有什么差别？他们在凌迟我心。我只能学你。我学你在一个又一个男人怀抱里周旋。

对，那个电话是我打给你的。医院的长廊很长，尽头是一颗没电的钟表。我在那条走廊你等你，听每一秒时间掉在地上的声响。三点二十分，我数到三千秒的时候，你终于来了。

姐姐，你痛不欲生。你拿起饭碗的时候对着我。事已至此，先吃饭吧。你究竟是为谁痛不欲生？我觉得你是为父母。你的心里有全世界，但是没有我。我跟你一样不吃饭，还是没有拦住母亲的劝告。你太瘦了，你这样嫁不出去！

爸爸拿着饭碗在旁边嘲讽她。你怎么好意思，你，你和你前男友生出来的白眼狼，不也肥得像猪一样？并为自己的精妙比喻感到沾沾自喜。

你从天而降。有完没完。冷得像是要结冰。我在你的保护伞下苟延残喘。

姐姐，万幸检验报告全盘阴性。不过女儿天生艾滋或者麻风，爸爸从来不管我。你喜欢动画，你曾经跟我说过你希望到死都不要有人忘记你。于是我填报志愿没有多想：生物医学。但是我恨死了我这个决定。我以为那些读研的钱都是爹娘从亲戚那里给我借的。我以为世界上你爱的人那么多。我以为你从来不缺我一个。

姐姐，但是我读你的日记才知道，你从没有画过长发公主。你在一间狭小的地下室里，画一根根的阴毛。妈妈不肯说，我记得弟弟今天也生日，所以我去问了爸爸。他说他从来没有你这个女儿。什么叫从来没有你这个女儿？那我呢？你爸说你是个破鞋，他认鬼都不会认你，听起来像是我——学医的——还可以被纳入考虑。这个时候弟弟弹出来，说，我爸这是认你呢，吸血鬼！你姐死了活该——都是被你吸干的！

姐姐，你跟我说人是愚蠢的。只不过唯一的区别是你是菩萨，我是阎罗。我们外科整形的时候有研究过如何给男人切出一个外阴，今天我第一例给那小崽子做的。没有麻药，他痛死过去两次。我拨拉着他的头颅，女人一生都是血，你给你爹口交。然后我切了他的头，他一口咬掉那男人整条生殖器。不错，我很满意。然后我给他爹做了开颅手术——我一直很想知道他脑子里都有些什么东西。然后挖一块出来给那女人吃了；那女人的下体和口腔都被我塞满了人民币。这才是这些钞票的归属。我把的生殖器从那小崽子嘴里挖出来，塞到他头里。我避开他脑干，于是他这一条命由鲜血滴流倒计时。

姐姐，我知道明天早上起来的时候那个数字——爸爸以前天天在饭桌上高谈阔论的，数字——会往上再跳一位。我们只是一位数字。罪名我都想好了：家庭纠纷，激情杀人。

落地的时候很痛。我只想到你啊，我的姐姐。你是我的一盏灯。你孤独太久，你不要走。我是你的妹妹，我爱——


End file.
